When you look at me
by The Jolly Leprechaun
Summary: it's an enrique romance story starring a character i made up. set in italy, so please read and review thanks! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Introduction

Hey. This is a new fic. I'm just gonna write this first chapter and if you think it is good, then can you tell me to continue or whatever, thanks.  
  
The chapters (not including 1st chapter) are named after the song by Christina Milian- 'When you look at me' other than that it really has nothing else to do with anything else.  
  
It's a Beyblade fic, my second one, cos I did some joint one with KBA who now seems to be in a huge strop with me cos I called her a geek and la la. So apparently now she's changing all my chapters cos it's on her account so I decided to write a Beyblade fic of my own. It's set in Italy, so you can probably guess who's gonna star in it ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own song lyrics or Beyblade yadda yadda  
  
On with the story, hope you like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: Introduction  
  
It was dark.  
  
Very dark.  
  
There had been a power cut. I could vaguely make out shadows creeping up on me across the room from the light of the candles. There were 4 left. Originally, there were 5. He was putting them out one by one.  
  
"When all the candles go out, I'll find you" He declared, I heard him fall over and curse.  
  
Stupid thing to say really, when all the candles are out, he won't be able to see. I moved over to the corner of the room and looked out of the small window, there was nobody in the grounds of the house, let alone anywhere near here.  
  
If I called for help, no-body would hear me. We were in the loft after all. The door was locked; I had heard him doing it earlier. We were on the 5th floor, so I had no chance of jumping out the window and surviving, it was too small anyway.  
  
Another candle went out.  
  
There were 3 left, I was starting to get really worried now. Please let the power come back on, please. I could hear small noises, in the darkness, my ears had become more alert. The creak of a floorboard, the whisper of wind.  
  
I jumped and hit my head on the low ceiling when there was a huge thunder clap. I felt a small trickle of blood run down my face from my head, where I had hit it. I wiped it off impatiently.  
  
Rain splattered on the window. Lightning illuminated the room for a second. I ducked behind a chair, so he couldn't see me. I searched frantically for something to defend myself with, I knew that he was going to find me soon.  
  
C'mon, there's gotta be something here. Nothing yet.  
  
Another candle out. 2 left. I was frantic now; I picked up useless objects from the floor, a dog toy, biros, a playboy magazine, used tissues and other useless things. I searched my pockets. Gum, a few spare coins, my beyblade, tissues again. Ugh, why do I not have anything? I wasn't good enough at beyblading to significantly hurt him, my bit-beast was still weak from it's last battle.  
  
I could hear him drawing closer, his breathing was harsh. I panicked, how did I get into this? How? I glanced around for a way out, nothing. More searching.  
  
"One candle left now my darling" he called out, a hint of insanity in his tone.  
  
What can I do? I suddenly found something hidden under the chair. I picked it up. Unfortunately, I had just picked up the blade of a knife. It created a deep wound in my palm. It hurt so much, I felt dizzy, my vision went blurry. I shook myself and quickly wiped my palm on my skirt, and I felt the blood seep through the cheap denim.  
  
A knife? I wasn't expecting that, people didn't usually just keep sharp items in their lofts. Why did he need a knife? No need to ask questions now, I had a weapon.  
  
A chill breeze came from the open window and blew the last candle out. I knew because he cried out in triumph. I heard his slow footsteps walking towards me, it seemed to take forever, everything was in slow motion.  
  
A flash of lightning lit up the room, I could see him and he could definitely see me. He lumbered forwards, arms out-stretched, with an insane grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, you know you want me" he sneered. Why did I ever agree to this?  
  
The light disappeared again. I knew he was there, I could hear him, he was cackling. Why was he doing this?  
  
I gripped the knife in my hand, it pressed against my wound, making me feel light-headed, but I must continue.  
  
He came closer; his face was barely an inch from mine. I took one last deep breath and thrust the knife forward with the most strength that I could muster.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, and then I heard a loud thump and the lighting then came back on. I gasped. Why did the lights have to come back on now?  
  
It hadn't been like this in the beginning, he was sweet and kind, always willing to please. Now look at him. I felt terrible was it me who made him like this? Was it my fault?  
  
I'm not sure, let me see.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, do you think that there is any point in continuing? If so, please say, thanks.  
  
Chapters will be longer in the future, and tell the story from the beginning, if there is any point in writing any more.  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	2. When you look at me

Hiyas! Thanks for your reviews everyone. I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or song lyrics....yet  
  
On with the story. This is the story before the whole stabbing thing and when I get to it again, I'll continue from where it left off.  
  
In this fic, I assume that Enrique is 15 1) Because my character, Natalie is gonna be 15 in this too and yeah, I want them to be the same age. 2) Because I don't know his real age  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: When you look at me  
  
It was a bright spring morning, the sun glared through the gaps in my blinds. It was our second week here in Rome, we had recently moved from Venice, I had to leave all my friends behind, and I wasn't too happy about it.  
  
I rubbed my eyes as I pulled up the blinds to reveal even more sunshine and a cloudless sky. A perfect day for a new school. We had a hard time getting me into a school because they all thought that I was trouble here, that we'd had to move because I got expelled. It took two whole weeks to convince them and they accepted me yesterday. Very short notice, but we accepted it.  
  
I gazed out the window for a few minutes, looking at the sights of Rome, we lived on the borders, so you could see all the countryside and I could just make out in the distance, a big mansion on a hill. It looked huge, even from this far away, I wonder who lives there? They must be pretty rich to afford a house that size. I was lost in my thoughts for a few more minutes when my mum called up the stairs:  
  
"Natalie, are you ready yet? Hurry up, or you'll be late for school"  
  
I grumbled, and slowly walked out into the hall, my bare feet made horrible slapping sounds on the wooden floor, when we moved in there had been no carpet, so we were going to have to live with it until we bought a new one. But it's not like we'd be living here for very long anyway, so it doesn't matter. The bathroom was at the other end of the hall and it took me ages to get there. I kept stopping because I was sure that I heard rats underneath those floorboards, or maybe I'm just paranoid.  
  
25 minutes later, I was downstairs in the kitchen. I'm so glad that we didn't have to wear school uniform here, in some of the countries that we've lived in, you wouldn't believe what horrific uniform they make you wear. I'm glad that I can choose my own clothes at this school. I was wearing a plain white t-shirt today and beige shorts, nothing too outrageous; I don't really want to stand out.  
  
My mum's way of greeting me in the morning, was to shove me a buttered roll and stand over me like a vulture, watching me swallow every mouth-full. Geez, did she think I was anorexic or something?  
  
After I had finished my roll, I quickly gulped down a glass of water and got ready to leave  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" My mum asked, frowning, hands on hips. She often did this, forgot where I was going, she has so many other things on her mind, I don't blame her.  
  
"School, mum. I have to go or I'll be late," I said hurriedly, I picked up my now empty school bag and went out the front door, slamming it behind me before she could ask any questions.  
  
I stepped out onto the pavement; a cool breeze threw my plaits around as I walked the route towards the town centre, then to the school. I impatiently brushed the loose hairs the wind had created back into place and continued walking. I passed an old tramp sitting on the bench, he was known around here as 'Old Tony' and apparently, he has been sitting on that bench for over 20 years now. He looked at me curiously as I walked past, I hurried on, not making eye-contact, you can never trust that sort of beggar.  
  
The journey to the town centre took about 15 minutes; I caught glimpses of both beautiful flowerbeds and graffitied walls on the way there. When I finally arrived, I sat down on the fountain to rest for a minute, I hadn't got much exercise lately and I needed to get into the habit of doing more walking again.  
  
I was about to leave when I heard a commotion over on the other side of the square.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Wait! I didn't mean it, oh, please come back!"  
  
There was a blond boy, who looked about my age, chasing after two girls, one blonde and one ginger, who both looked very stuck up. They were both grinning until he caught up to them and then they put on what they thought to be sad faces, but they weren't very good at it to say the least.  
  
He seemed to be reasoning with them but all they did was moan. They were whinging and whining for what seemed like hours and obviously didn't get what they wanted from this boy because they walked off in a huff. He looked puzzled, shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the fountain.  
  
I picked up my bag to leave, stood up and came face to face with him. He looked at me for a second, then broke out into a big smile  
  
"Hey, gorgeous, where've you been all my life?" Oh my god. I didn't believe it that has got to be one of the worst chat up lines I have ever heard. Obviously, he had just been turned down and now he was trying to hit on me? I can't believe him.  
  
I walked away, and looked back to see that he hadn't been talking to me at all, there was another girl who had been sitting near me, she was wearing loads of makeup and a mini-skirt. That's the sort of girl he likes, I felt so relieved. He was talking to her, not me, but that smile he has, it's gorgeous...... Uh oh, I'm going to be late if I hang around here any longer.  
  
"Hey, how bout dinner tonight?" I heard him say as I ran off towards the school. A few seconds later, I heard a loud slapping noise, serves him right if you ask me. I only just made it through the doors as the bell went, that was close.  
  
I made my way to the head-teacher's office through the cream-coloured corridors, everything was so plain here. The door was made of wood and had a bronze plaque on the door, bearing the head's name, 'Signor Granchio'. I gulped and knocked on the door. He called me in and sat me down on a chair. I glanced around the office, it was very tidy, nearly everything was made out of wood and all the paper work was in neat piles. Signor Granchio was quite a fat man, with a balding head; he had little round eyes and a small moustache. He looked friendly though, and talked to me like we were old friends although most of it was pointless questioning like  
  
"Which city do you like better, Venice or Rome?", (I answered all his questions politely, but I was starting to get tired after a while) he showed me to my classroom and introduced me to my class.  
  
"Buon giorno (Good morning)" The class said as I walked in, I hoped that was the only Italian that they'd be speaking because everywhere else I'd been, they'd spoken English and I don't know much Italian.  
  
"Ummm, Hi" I said, nervous. I scanned the room and recognised two faces. The girls from the square. They were sitting at the back of the classroom, filing their nails and giggling furiously ever since I had walked in. They kept pointing at my clothes, obviously making rude comments, they were speaking in Italian, because the class kept laughing and the teacher looked as if she was scolding them.  
  
"We will be very happy to have you here" Said the teacher, smiling at me "Don't mind this class, they always act like this when someone new comes, but they'll soon accept you" Accept me? Great, now I had to earn the respect of a whole class. Just what I need, pressure.  
  
I was then shown a seat in the middle of the class and they continued with their lesson, maths. I had got all the books I needed earlier, in the head's office, but I didn't have anything to write with and I looked like a real fool just sitting there, not doing any work while the rest of the class got on with their equations. I put up my hand, but before the teacher turned around to notice, the girl next to me, gave me a pen. I thanked her and started work. It wasn't too hard.  
  
The lesson was over quickly and it was break. Everyone crowded around my desk and introduced themselves. I was so confused; half of them had the same name. I found out that those girls were called Rosetta (ginger) and Bianca (blonde). I wanted to ask about the boy, but the other people were asking me so many questions, I felt like I was being interrogated, I didn't get the chance.  
  
Break was over before I knew it and we were settling down for our next lesson, Science. We all stayed in the same classroom, which was good, there wasn't the fuss of moving around the school. 20 minutes into the lesson, he showed up. We were all working quietly when suddenly he burst into the classroom, wearing what seemed to be a Romeo costume, with two huge bouquets of roses, I was glad to see that he still had a pink hand-print on his face, from earlier. When he entered, all the girls in the class turned to face him, looking hopeful.  
  
"For my Juliets" he cried out and threw them to Bianca and Rosetta. Disappointing everyone else. He then turned to face me and his blue eyes looked into mine for only a few seconds, I looked away. He's a desperate idiot.  
  
They both squealed "Thank you Enrique-poo" and sat there gazing at the roses as he was escorted out of the classroom, complaining in a very loud voice. Shouldn't he be in classes anyway? Not out buying roses and disrupting our work. Ah, so Enrique is his name, I think I've heard that name somewhere before. I can't quite remember where though.  
  
The rest of the school day passed quite un-eventfully, I made friends with the girl who lent me her pen earlier, she's called Jan. All the lessons were reasonably easy; I'd already covered all the work in some other country before, so I didn't have to think too much.  
  
When the final bell went, I said goodbye to Jan and made my way home, avoiding the town square. Even though I didn't go to the town square, I kept seeing Enrique everywhere. Is he following me or something?  
  
I passed 'Old Tony' on the way back, he was eating something that largely resembled a dead rat, so I hurried on.  
  
"Hi Natalie, how was your day?" My mum asked as I walked into the house, "Your brother phoned earlier, he wanted to see how you were doing"  
  
"Oh" I answered, not caring really, my brother, Hugo, had decided to leave us and live in some other country, so I was annoyed at him, my mum doesn't like us leaving the house, let alone the country. I have no reason to talk to him anymore.  
  
I just walked upstairs and flopped on my bed. We had no homework, so I had nothing to do, what did they do here anyway? I looked out the window, there were some children skipping in the street and a teen went past on a motorbike. It looked like I had nothing to do. I know, I'll just go look around town, see what there is. I had been here for a while, but I've never actually seen the whole town. I wonder if Enrique will be there, it's quite comical watching his desperate attempts to impress those girls.  
  
My mum was sitting at the kitchen table. Damn, now I can't get away without her noticing.  
  
"Is that you?" She called out, looking up from her cup of tea.  
  
I knew that I couldn't not answer "Yes" I said, rather regretfully, knowing now that I'd have to listen to one of her 'stories'.  
  
Two hours later, she still hadn't finished and it was too late to go out now, everything would be shut by now. I made up a quick excuse to get away, I needed to practice beyblading. Don't get me wrong, it's good and everything, but it's for kids. Really little kids, but anything to get away from her terrible stories.  
  
I went out to the back garden, it was quite big, but a little over-grown. The fence was quite low down, So people could see into our garden, I didn't like coming out here.  
  
I went to the shed at the end of the garden, and took out my beyblade. I blew the dust off it's lilac exterior, I hadn't used it in years. I went over to the empty pond, it would make do for a dish. I was about to launch my beyblade, when a voice shouted out  
  
"Hey there" I turned around, it was him. Standing there, leaning against the fence, the sun was glaring in his eyes, making him squint, and his hair was blowing in his face, he thinks that he's soooooo fit, but he just isn't. "You beyblade?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" I replied, frostily. Knowing what was coming next  
  
"Do you wanna go for a spin?" Enrique asked, looking at me through squinty eyes.  
  
"Alright then" I replied, hoping to beat him. That way maybe he'd stop bothering me. He hopped over the fence, out of the sun and took out a huge shield and a sword from an expensive looking bag he was carrying. On closer inspection, I saw that the shield was actually a launcher and the sword a ripcord.  
  
"Hope you know what you're in for" He gloated, eyes shining. I sighed, I had heard that so many times before. Just because I'm a girl, they think they can beat me, well I'll show him.  
  
"3-2-1 let it rip!" We said simultaneously and my beyblade landed in the middle of the 'dish', Enrique's on the outside. His beyblade drew in closer, for an attack, but I dodged it.  
  
"It's time to turn up the heat. Amphillyon, come out!" He shouted, attracting attention of quite a few passers by. A huge orangey-red bit beast flew up out of his beyblade. It resembled a dragon, but had a head on its tail as well as its original head. It then launched a series of furious attacks on my beyblade.  
  
"Wow, you're bit-beast is impressive, Enrique" As I said that, he had a little smug smile on his face. Ugh, he is so stuck-up. "But so is mine, Peacoklia emerge" My bit-beast, a small, but powerful Peacock came out of my blade. It had a purple aura around it and took no time in defeating Enrique.  
  
"Wow, you're good" Enrique said, sincerely. "It's not often that people can beat Amphillyon. I'm impressed. See ya!" He picked up his beyblade, jumped back over the fence, turned around, winked at me and walked off.  
  
Maybe he'll stop following me now. I walked back into the house and just as I suspected, questions just kept pouring out of my mum's mouth  
  
"Who as that? Why were they in our garden? Do you know them? Was it a boy? It was! Your boyfriend perhaps? Is there something you're not telling me? Natalie? Answer"  
  
What is her problem?  
  
"It was somebody from school who challenged me to a beybattle. Yes it was a boy, but they're not my boyfriend. No way. I'm not keeping anything from you mum, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now." I went upstairs and just lay on my bed thinking. Until I was interrupted by my mum bringing dinner up to my room.  
  
"Here you go, now make sure that you get lots of sleep and eat all of your food" she then went downstairs. What's she bought up? Pasta again. Seriously, I don't know how people here can survive. I went into the toilet and threw the pasta down, and luckily it flushed all the pasta away. I wasn't hungry, but my mum would get worried if I didn't 'eat' my dinner, so I couldn't just leave it.  
  
Later, when I finally got to sleep, after laying there for hours, my dreams were Enrique-free.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How d'you like it? Yeah I know, it's not very romantic yet, but I'm, getting to it ok? I need to set the scene first.  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	3. You’re probably thinking that I want tho...

Hello. Thanks again for your reviews, I appreciate it loads.  
  
Mmmm cookies. Yes please! Lots. No actually, I don't wanna turn out fat like Tyson. But I do love cookies. ^__________________________________^  
  
I forgot to say about Natalie so yeah: Name- Natalie Lierre Age- 15 D.O.B- June 11 Gender- Female Eye colour- Green Hair colour/length- Light brown/ just past shoulders Siblings- 1. Older brother, Hugo, 18 Bitbeast- Peacoklia (Purple Peacock) Fav. Colour- Purple, any shade. Likes- Mars Bars Dislikes- Jam  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing copyrighted.  
  
So, yeah, the story:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3- You're probably thinking that I want those things, cash, cars - diamond rings  
  
Over the next few days, it was quite normal. I got up went to school, came back home again, went to bed, get up etc. you get the picture. Until Saturday that is. I had some free time on my hands- we had no homework, so I decided to go shopping with Jan. We reached the town square and yep, you guessed it.  
  
"Girls! I'm sorry. Please come back!" Here we go again. They were obviously using him. It was like a continuous cycle. Enrique says something trivial, Rosetta and Bianca get upset, walk off in a huff, he does some big, usually expensive gesture, they like him again. Then they go shopping. For 5 days that I've been here I've already heard that they've fallen out about 15 times. That's basically 3 times a day. Enrique must be very rich to keep up with that.  
  
"How I wish that he'd chase after me like that" Jan remarked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Why?" I asked, I needed to find out what was so great about Enrique.  
  
"Well...." She was blushing even more now "If you can't see it already, then you will soon" And with that she walked off and I ran after her, into the furthest shop away from Enrique, puzzled by her remark.  
  
When we were in the shop, Enrique walked in. I dragged Jan behind a clothes rail; she was about to talk to him. I wanted to know what he was doing. I saw him go over to the counter, and take out a credit card. He shouldn't have a credit card at his age. The shop assistant seemed to know him and took out two dresses from behind the counter, one blue and one pink. No surprises who they were for then. Enrique then shook his head and the shop assistant took out another dress from behind the counter, it was lilac. Enrique then smiled and handed over his credit card  
  
"Wonder who that extra dress is for?" Jan whispered to me, "You don't reckon it's for him do you?" We both burst out laughing, disturbing the quiet of the shop and quickly ran out.  
  
We sat at a nearby 'Ristorante', ordering a glass of water and a cake each, so we could spy on him some more. It wasn't my idea. I wanted to go home, but Jan seemed intent on finding out who that dress was for, so I stayed with her.  
  
Rosetta and Bianca were sitting at a table near to us, peering around for Enrique. They had ordered the most expensive things on the menu, and had hardly eaten any of it. They were obviously waiting for him to come and apologise, and pay the bill. Sure enough, here he came. I propped my menu up in front of me, so that he wouldn't spot me.  
  
"Girls! I finally found you!" Doesn't he even know their names? They turned away from him, looking cross  
  
"You upset us Enrique" Rosetta commented. I noticed how when they were mad at him, they didn't say Enrique-poo.  
  
"Yeah, we were really hurt by what you said" Bianca said, looking sulky  
  
"I know I know! I shouldn't have said it, I am such an idiot. Please, accept this as an apology" He handed over a box to each of them, and sure enough, in Bianca's box, there was a blue dress and in Rosetta's box, there was a pink dress.  
  
"Ewwwww, it's pink" Rosetta dropped it back in the box "I can't wear this. You did this on purpose Enrique" She got up and left, giving Enrique major evils.  
  
"Yeah, you know I hate the colour blue, this is no way to treat a lady you know" Bianca complained loudly, turning heads, She also left, and walked off, linking arms with Rosetta.  
  
Enrique flopped down at the table, muttering to himself about how he thought that they liked those colours. The waiter then bought the bill over, thinking that Enrique had been eating there. He took one look at the bill and swore rather loudly. A few older citizens sitting close by started talking about how children these days had no respect.  
  
He then rather reluctantly gave his credit card to the waiter and sat there, looking perplexed.  
  
"I want to go talk to him", Jan said, her eyes shining. I could tell that she wanted that blue dress "But I don't know what to say, will you come with me please?" I agreed, just standing there wouldn't hurt. I'm not going to say anything though.  
  
We walked over to his table and sat down. He looked up, with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, have you two lovely ladies got dates for the disco that's coming up?" I sighed as Jan launched into a stuttery conversation with him. I noticed that he wasn't really paying attention, and as soon as he could, he started talking to me  
  
"Hey, Natalie is it?" Wow, he knows my name. I feel so honoured " Are you going to the disco?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes; I knew what question was coming next, no matter what my answer was.  
  
"Yes" I sighed, We all had to go, it was some charity thing, to raise money for the community, so the poorer people could live in better houses.  
  
"Will you go with me?" At that point, Jan burst into tears and ran away. I immediately got up to go after her. "Well then?" He grabbed my arm, to stop me running off.  
  
"We'll talk some other time Enrique, I have to go now" I broke free of his grip and ran after Jan. When I caught up with her, she wouldn't talk to me. All she would do was push me away and cry some more. It began to get a little tiresome.  
  
"Look" I said, a little annoyed now, "If you'd only tell me what was wrong, then I'd be able to apologise for it or something" It took her five minutes, but through her spluttering words, I could just about work out what she meant.  
  
"What?" I was shocked. She thought that I'd purposely gone to that restaurant and sat at that table, so that Enrique would ask me to the disco and not her. Oh for goodness sake, what an accusation. "That's ridiculous," I said "I turned him down anyway" I lied. Well I basically had.  
  
"Really?" She looked up, and wiped then tears from her face  
  
"Really" I said. She smiled. We're friends now, but probably not for long, seeing as how she'll find out eventually that I didn't actually turn him down.  
  
After a few more hours of hanging around, we went home again. All through the time that we were there and when I was walking home. I felt as if I was being watched, but I am slightly paranoid anyway. I walked home, past Old Tony, again, who was asleep today. I arrived home at 5:00. As soon as I walked through the door, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it" My mum shouted, she picked up the phone "Honey! You phoned again. What? You want to speak to Natalie? She's only got in, I have some questions to ask you before you speak to her though. That'll give her time to get in properly" My mum continued her conversation with my brother. I knew that it was him. He was the only one mum called 'Honey' and he hated it.  
  
I went upstairs, hoping to avoid talking to him, but after 15 minutes, my mum called up the stairs  
  
"Natalie! Your brother wants to talk to you" Great, I grudgingly walked down the stairs, grumbling  
  
"Hello" I muttered into the phone, I was till mad at Hugo, I didn't want to talk to him  
  
"Hi Natalie, how are you?"  
  
"Fine" Short answers were best, that way I'd get to hang up quicker  
  
"How's my favourite sister?"  
  
"I'm your only sister and you just asked me that. I'm fine"  
  
"Oh, You don't sound fine, you sound grumpy"  
  
"I'm fine" I put more emphasis on the word fine this time, hoping that he's realise how much this call was costing in a minute and have to go, actually I hope that I waste a lot of his money, that way he'll be sorry for leaving.  
  
"If you say so. So anyway, I heard that you started a new school, how is that?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Can you say anything else?"  
  
"Yes" My mum, than nudged me and told me to stop being so rude. The doorbell then rang and she went off to answer it  
  
"Look, if you're still mad at me for leaving, then just say and I'll stop talking to you and I won't bother coming to visit"  
  
"You're coming to visit?" I asked, suddenly more interested  
  
"Yeah, well, if you want me to that is"  
  
"Have you told mum?"  
  
"No, it's a surprise, for her birthday"  
  
"That's a great idea, she'll really appreciate it. How long for?"  
  
"2 weeks, then I'm moving again"  
  
"Oh" He always moved, everywhere, even more than we all used to, as a family. "When are you coming?"  
  
"Soon, I don't know exactly when, but don't tell mum. It was nice talking to you, but have to go now, bye bye"  
  
"Bye" I said as he hung up. I replaced the phone on the wall and my mum came in  
  
"What were you talking about?" She asked, more questions.  
  
"Nothing" I quickly said. "Who was at the door?"  
  
"Oh that, it was for you, a delivery. They bought these" She took out a basket of purple Tulips, Irises, Lobelias and Violets. I love the colour purple, how could he have known? Of course, I had told the class about me and those girls must have told him.  
  
There was a card with it too. I opened it, my mum looked very curious. It was a plain card and inside it just had one word: Please? I tutted and put it down on the table. Muttering about Enrique being so desperate.  
  
"Well, who's it from" My mum asked, picking up the flower basket "This is very pretty, it looks expensive"  
  
"I don't know" I lied. Two lies in one day, both about the same person, that's not like me.  
  
I took the flowers up to my room and put them on my windowsill. I sighed; he is so desperate, as if sending me things is going to make a difference.  
  
Over the next week, I received many different items to my door. Jewellery, money, more flowers, clothes, food and lots of cards, all bearing the word 'Please'. They all cluttered up a corner of my room.  
  
Next Saturday, I went downstairs to find that a little kitten had been delivered to the door. It was fluffy and ginger, with little white paws. It's amber eyes looked up at me as it mewed. It had a green collar around it's neck and on it's tag it said: Pumpkin.  
  
I fell in love with it instantly. My mum looked disapproving as I hugged Pumpkin, she didn't like animals, but I didn't care. I was keeping it.  
  
Jan was coming to my house later, so we could go to the town centre. I went up to my room, still cradling Pumpkin, to stuff all the Enrique stuff in the cupboard,just in case she came up there so she wouldn't see and get jealous.  
  
She arrived about an hour later. Meanwhile, I was playing with Pumpkin. I was starting to like Enrique now, a kitten! But only for that, nothing else. I need to thank him, I wonder if he'll be at the town square. But if Jan's there, then I can't.  
  
We got to the town square about 2 hours later. My mum had made us stay for lunch and then I had to introduce Jan to Pumpkin. When we got there, the sky was clouding over and looked quite dark. I spotted him immediately from the noise coming from the other side of the square.  
  
Begging again.  
  
Yet again, they walked off, he then spotted me and Jan and strolled over.  
  
"Hey" He said, grinning.  
  
"Hi" I said, Jan didn't say anything, she seemed to have gone off Enrique a bit.  
  
"Can I talk to you over there Natalie?" He asked. Jan shrugged and walked off to sit on the fountain.  
  
"Firstly, I want to say thank you for all the things you sent me"  
  
"S'ok" He grinned at me "So you guessed it was me then"  
  
"Who else would?" I said, wanting to get away from him, hew as going to ask me to that stupid disco soon, it was tomorrow anyway.  
  
"Oh yeah" He moved a little closer to me, so I backed off even more "Well, will you go to the disco with me now?"  
  
I groaned, "It doesn't quite work like that Enrique" He looked puzzled, so I continued, "I'm not like them" I gestured to Rosetta and Bianca who were watching us from a distance away. "I can't like you for your money, or the fact that you give me lots of presents. I have to like you"  
  
"I don't understand" He looked really confused, I felt like laughing, "What do you mean, you have to like me? Everyone loves me" He grinned, but his smile soon disappeared as I explained using much stronger language.  
  
"Oh, I get it." He looked so forlorn. I'd never seen him look upset  
  
"Fine. If I go with you to this stupid disco, will you leave me alone? And stop sending me things?"  
  
He looked as if he was struggling with himself internally, as if sending gifts was his life, but he finally replied, "Ok babe, see you tomorrow, I'll come and pick you up at 7:00 and wear this." He than handed over a box, similar to the ones he gave to Rosetta and Bianca a week ago. I knew what was in it. The dress I'd see him buy before.  
  
He then winked at me and walked off, with a slight spring in his step.  
  
It started to rain slightly as I turned around to talk to Jan, but I couldn't see her, all I could see was Rosetta and Bianca walking up to me, looking very angry. What have I got myself into now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was the 3rd chapter.  
  
I may not update for about 2 weeks now, cos we've got exams and I need to revise and I can't type this when I'm supposed to be revising and doing exams. But you never know, I may be able to, I can't be sure.  
  
Please read and review, thanks  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	4. I could be an angel in your eyes

Hiyas! I know, I'm supposed to be revising, but y'know, you need to take rests right? Yeah. Also, it's good practice for ummm, English, yeah, English *Shifty eyes*, even though we're not even writing stories, but anyway!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own basically any of the stuff I use.  
  
Yay, my mum and dad just came back from Ireland, and they got me a leprechaun (plushie), not a real one :( He's called Ralph.  
  
Pretty soon, I'm gonna run out of relevant chapter titles, so if it has nothing to do with the story, then sorry, I shouldn't have chosen this song  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter turns out rubbish- I'm writing it really early in the morning (I just woke up and have nothing to do) and I'm kinda in a rush, need to revise.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm calling Enrique's butler Piddlesworth cos he called him that in the show, even though it sounds like a bit of a fake name to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: I could be an angel in your eyes  
  
I was at home, a while later, running my arm under the cold tap. Manicured nails can really hurt when they're repeatedly dug into your arm and draw blood. Lets just say that Rosetta and Bianca weren't too happy that Enrique had chosen me over them, so they had obviously tried to make me unable to go to the disco, but it hadn't really worked, although my arm was killing me, but that wasn't going to stop me.  
  
My mum wasn't home, so no questions were asked, which was good. I looked around for a first-aid kit, I couldn't find one, so instead, I hastily went upstairs to change into a long-sleeved t-shirt, so that she wouldn't notice. I might be boiling, but at least my mum won't ask me questions. She will eventually notice, but I have to think of a good enough excuse before she does. I don't want her to start worrying about me.  
  
The dress was gone. They had taken it, I didn't object of course, I wasn't going to wear it anyway, who wears dresses to discos? More problems, oh well. I re-entered the kitchen to the sound of the door-bell and answered it, it was my mum. She had lots of shopping, she was going to make me help her.  
  
"Why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt?" She asked as soon as she saw me  
  
I racked my brains for the best excuse I could think of "Umm, I was cold and my other clothes got wet, so I changed into this"  
  
She seemed satisfied with the excuse, and bought all the shopping in. I breathed a sigh of relief and quietly helped her.  
  
It was late now, and I was lying on my bed, stroking Pumpkin. Thunderclouds rumbled outside, but I was un-phased, I don't find thunder scary. Tomorrow was the disco. I couldn't get to sleep, it was all I could think of. If I turned up, those girls might do what they said they would, which isn't good at all. They could just be empty threats though. If I don't show up then, everyone except Enrique is happy, hmmm. Hard choice. Not.  
  
"You all will attend the disco, to raise money for the less-fortunate" My teacher's voice rang out in my head. I have to go; everyone does, so I guess I'll have to put up with whatever they plan to do, for better or for worse.  
  
I woke up the next morning, and looked out of my blinds. It was much like the morning of my first day of school here, warm, with clear skies. I looked out the window for a while, watching a helicopter fly up towards the mansion on the hill. A few minutes alter, another helicopter did the same. I had a suspicion who that house belonged to, but I would need to find out before I jumped to any conclusions.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound outside and I opened the window and stuck my head out of it to get a better view. I saw a big shadow flying overhead, which I soon recognised as a blimp, when it descended further. It circled around a few times, then landed in a nearby field. I wonder who that belongs to? I shrugged, closed the window and got ready.  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and 7:00 was drawing ever closer, it's funny how when you don't want things to happen, the time just flies by. It was 2:30, then suddenly it was 6:00. Where had all the time gone?  
  
I trudged upstairs and searched through my wardrobe for something to wear. I settled with a pair of jeans and a blue top. I wore a jumper, just to go out of the house, so that my mum wouldn't see my arm. Part of it had gone very purple from bruising and had a few nasty scabs on it, she wouldn't want to see.  
  
I made no real effort, to make myself look pretty or anything, I just re- did my plaits and sat and waited. Hopefully Enrique wouldn't like me anymore if I didn't wear tons of make-up and mini-skirts.  
  
7:00 came and went, I sat, hoping that he'd forgotten, but at 10 past, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll answer it, don't worry mum" I called, and opened the door. A person who looked like they worked as a butler stood there. I saw that there was a limo parked outside our house. I gasped, I'd never been in a limo before.  
  
"Bye mum, see you at about 11" I walked out the door, and down the path, following the person. The door of the limo was open, so I got in. I was about to close the door, but the butler did it for me.  
  
"Thank you, Piddlesworth" Enrique was sitting there wearing his usual clothes. Does he have any others?  
  
"Hi" In said, looking round the limo, it was huge; there was a TV, computer, mini fridge and bar, and a whole load of things, which looked quite out of place.  
  
"Hey, where's the dress?" Enrique asked, frowning  
  
"Wrong size" I said, more excuses, "So, why are you late?" I asked, changing the subject  
  
"Well, you see, we had a few guests round earlier and they talked, ok, argued, for a little longer than I'd expected and they drank all the tea, by that time it was 6, so, Piddlesworth had to go and buy some more for them, and because they only sell it in one shop in Italy, which is ages away, he had to take the helicopter and only just got back a few minutes ago, sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's ok" I made no effort to talk to him after that, but he kept talking all the way to the disco. The limo stopped a few blocks away, apparently, not to attract attention, but I think that Enrique was trying to avoid Rosetta and Bianca. We got out and Piddlesworth took out a newspaper and began to read it, he was obviously going to wait there until 11.  
  
As we walked towards the hall, Enrique repeatedly kept trying to put his arm around me, but I stepped a few paces away, but he only kept trying until I eventually let him, just as we were about to walk in. We paid the money for the poor, 2 Euros, per person, not that it would make much of a difference really.  
  
The hall was very big; the music was very loud and bright lights illuminated spots in the darkness. Enrique dragged me into the middle of the hall. It was a slow dance and it seemed to last forever, but not in a good way, even though the song itself was only short. They kept staring at us. The song ended quickly (we had entered ¾ of the way through), and a faster song started, then, Bianca walked up to us, wearing what looked like the shortest skirt ever made.  
  
"May I have the next dance?" She said, not even waiting for a reply, she pushed me out the way and started dancing with Enrique, obviously trying to get him to like her again. It seemed to be working. Good, I don't care. I walked over to the side and sat on one of the chairs, glad to be away from dancing.  
  
I lost sight of them through the many people in the hall, but by the crowd gathering and the wolf-whistles, I guess that I didn't really want to see what was going on. I think I won't be seeing Enrique again tonight.  
  
After a few more songs, the crowds parted, and I guessed that Bianca must have got upset because sure enough, Enrique came and sat down next to me.  
  
"Enjoying yourself I see" I said, he looked slightly hurt, but then he grinned,  
  
"You're jealous aren't you?" I looked away, smiling  
  
"Maybe" I said, still not looking at him, he grabbed my arm, to pull me up and I yelled out in pain.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He looked really confused; I guess I had to explain. "Sorry, I hurt my arm and it kinda stings when people touch it, so please, don't do it again"  
  
"What did you do to it?" He looked concerned.  
  
"Never mind" I didn't want to tell him that they had done it, or who knows how mad they'd be.  
  
"Alright, I won't ask again. Can you still dance?"  
  
"Of course I can" I stood up, but Rosetta came over, she was struggling to walk in the stilettos she was wearing. Enrique ignored her and he walked over to a corner, leaving me. She took one nasty glance at my clothes, laughed and tried to run after Enrique, but failed because of her shoes, so she took them off and went to greet him.  
  
This went on all night. Every time that Enrique asked me to dance or was about to, they interrupted. By the end of it, I could see that he was getting a bit tired of them. He no longer agreed to dance with them in the hope that they would leave him alone, but preferred to walk away. I admired his determination.  
  
It was now 10:30.  
  
"This is the last song, so make it worth it" Said the DJ over the sound system, immediately a slow song started playing, I didn't recognise it. Up to now they had been playing music that I recognised from other countries. But this, I didn't know, it must be Italian. It sounded like Gondola music.  
  
There was a rush to find a partner and everyone started dancing. I looked around for Enrique, I caught a glimpse of him on the other side of the hall, he was coming this way, being followed by both Rosetta and Bianca.  
  
When he reached where I was, Enrique turned around and addressed the two girls  
  
"Will you just......" The rest of his words were drowned out by the music but I got the gist of it. They both walked off, looking shocked.  
  
I stood up and Enrique asked me if I would dance with him. I agreed. He had wanted a proper dance all evening after all.  
  
This time, they weren't watching us, so it was so much more enjoyable. Enrique isn't the best of dancers, but he isn't the worst, still, he is quite good. So I enjoyed the dance while I could.  
  
He smiled at me and I smiled back. He's ok I suppose, just a little too desperate. If he dropped the arrogance and stopped flirting all the time, then maybe....  
  
He pulled me in closer; the song was nearly over, I didn't mind too much, just so long as it wasn't too close.  
  
"Natalie" he whispered in my ear,  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You know you said that if you went with me to this disco, then I had to leave you alone"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, could you please give me one more chance? You see, I got interrupted quite a lot this evening and I don't want you to judge me by this" He looked down at me with his sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Alright" I said, not regretting what I'd said for once. I want to give him another chance, to see what he's really like  
  
He grinned, looking pleased and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Rosetta and Bianca standing by the exit, looking curious. I ignored them and soon the song was over.  
  
The main lights then came back on and we were all rushed out of the hall, there was a lot of confusion and luckily, the girls didn't get a chance to bother us.  
  
As we walked back to the limo, down the dark streets, Enrique stopped and turned to face me. I knew what was coming next.  
  
"Natalie" He whispered my name softly and started to lean in, towards me, Enrique put his arms around my waist, and his lips were barely an inch away from mine when I suddenly felt a stinging sensation in my shoulder. Rosetta or Bianca, I don't know which one, slapped me in the shoulder. I jumped and glared at them both. They walked past laughing. They seem to like violence don't they? I was so angry at them. Enrique looked as if he was too.  
  
"Ignore them," I said quickly, Enrique was about to go after them, he looked furious, but instead of pursuing them, walked to the limo, and waited for Piddlesworth to open the door. We got in and Enrique sat screwing up pieces of paper and throwing them on the floor, for the whole trip.  
  
"Thank you" I said as I got out of the limo, when we arrived back at my house. He looked up at me  
  
"See you soon" He didn't seem too bothered, he resumed screwing up pieces of paper. I guess that he was counting how much money he had spent on them in total and despairing.  
  
"Bye" I said quietly as the limo drove off. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I hate those girls, I really do, and I'm going to get them back, somehow. My mum let me in, wearing her dressing gown. She looked as if she'd just got to sleep and then I woke her up again.  
  
"Too tired to talk, must sleep, good night" I went up the stairs and went to sleep almost immediately. I was so tired.  
  
Dreaming about torture methods is so much fun, especially when they aren't there to ruin it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, that was the 4th chapter, please tell me if you like it or not. Thanks. If it's rubbish, please tell me (in a NICE way) and I'll spend more time on the next chapter, and I'll write it when I'm not supposed to be revising. Stupid exams *cries an ocean and floods the world, so she doesn't have to do exams, woo! *  
  
Yeah, I probably won't write any more until after the exams, I REALLY need to revise now.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll write more as soon as I can, if there is any point.  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	5. Never Judge a book by it's cover

Yo! The exams are OVER!!!! I'm so happy, yay. No more exams. So I can write more now. I'm free. Anyways, thanks for reviews. I always say thanks don't I?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own what I use  
  
( ( V V If this thing here, next to this writing, doesn't work, ok you don't know what it's sposed to look like, well, then sorry, I'm just trying something out. Just ignore it basically  
  
So, story time:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Never judge a book by its cover  
  
The next week wasn't exactly the happiest one of my life. No one at school would talk to me, not even Jan. Rosetta and Bianca must have made up some story about me because everyone was ignoring me and they all gave me funny looks and whispered about me behind my back. I'm not a freak or anything, I don't know what their problem is, can't they just let it go?  
  
I was fed up with it by the end of the week. I needed consolation. My brother, Hugo, had phoned on the Wednesday, to say that he was coming on Monday, at 1:00 and that I had to get my mum away. Where though? I had no mode of transport in which to pick him up either. Just great. Monday came quickly.  
  
"I'm going shopping ok, I'll be back later, about 3. Bye" My mum said hurriedly as she walked out the door. Shopping on her birthday? Oh well, I breathed a sigh of relief. I could go and get Hugo now. The only problem was transport. What if he has a huge suitcase? Oh well, it'll have wheels, we'll walk. It isn't that far to the airport.  
  
I went out the door, locking it as I went. The sun was beating down on the ground, making steam rise from the puddles. It had rained, again. The walk to the airport took about ½ an hour. It was a reasonable distance, but it was down hill going there, the only problem was it was up-hill coming back. I arrived at the airport at about 11:30. I made my way to the arrivals lounge.  
  
To my surprise, I saw Enrique there. I went and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi" I said "Why are you here?"  
  
He looked up, "Oh! Hello" He didn't have the usual smile on his face, he looked quite pale actually," I'm waiting for my guests, they should be here any minute" And sure enough, there was the sound of a very loud voice and an irritating laugh approaching as 4 people walked around a corner and towards Enrique.  
  
"And so I was saying" one of them said. I watched them as they approached. The one who had spoken seemed to have no eyes, but that's not possible. Instead he seemed to have a pair of over-sized glasses perched on top of his hair." If you re-calibrate the mechanism inside the machine, then it'll work perfectly" They stopped just in front of us  
  
"Hey, Enrique, nice of you to invite us dude, I can't wait to eat some of that great food you're cooking us" Shouted one of them. He was wearing a blue, white and red baseball-hat, back to front and had a big cheesy grin on his face  
  
"Tyson!" Said the first one, with no eyes, "Is all you ever think about food?"  
  
"Sure Kenny, why not!" He replied, jumping up and down  
  
"Calm down, we'll get kicked out if you're not careful, now come on, there's loads of food back at my house" Enrique said, standing up.  
  
"Okay, but as long as you have ketchup, we'll be fine" A blond person added, he then started laughing and man his laugh is irritating.  
  
"Don't forget me, I want some of that food too" A guy with long black hair in a pony-tail said this. He was laughing along with the rest of them.  
  
"It's a shame Kai couldn't make it" Enrique said, looking around the group, "Oh well, let's go" He started walking away  
  
"Hey, where are those girls you always hang around with?" the blond one asked. Enrique stopped and turned around again.  
  
"Oh them, never mind," He said, shrugging it off, "We'd better get going. By the way guys, this is Natalie" He pointed at me and introduced them all in turn. "Well better be going, see you around" He then walked off with the rest of them, who were dragging their suitcases after them, asking him a lot of questions.  
  
I waited for what seemed like ages, the television screen said that Hugo's flight was on time, but he still hadn't arrived. I got fed up pretty quickly. I decided to leave when he appeared, finally.  
  
He walked over, giving evils at security; obviously, he'd had a bit of trouble. As he walks over, I noticed that he'd had his hair cut, previously, it had been longer than mine, but now it was short, it looked better.  
  
"Hello" Hugo said cheerfully, when he reached where I was standing, "So, how are you?"  
  
"Been better," I said, not lying. "Come on, you're late, we need to get home."  
  
He looked tired and grumbled for a minute. I suppose that he had just been on a long flight, but we really needed to be home before mum got back.  
  
"Alright then, where's the car parked?" He asked, looking around hopefully once we were out of the airport  
  
"Who was going to drive it?" I asked him, "You know mum isn't here, and I can't drive, you can, but it's not like I'm going to be able to wheel it here or something."  
  
We then began the up-hill climb, an hour later, we were back home again. It had taken longer to walk back home, obviously, as it was up-hill.  
  
It was now 2 o'clock. We had got back an hour ago and I showed Hugo to his room, ok, the living room, we don't have a lot of space and then I went to find Pumpkin.  
  
Mum still wasn't back by 3:30, I was slightly worried, but when the door rang, I relaxed a bit. To my surprise, it was Piddlesworth, Enrique's butler.  
  
"Master Enrique requests your presence at his house tonight. The master is throwing a party this evening, with some guests and would like to know if you wish to attend."  
  
"Oh, umm, what time is it?" I saw my mum walking up the path, with a lot of shopping bags, great.  
  
"If you have in-sufficient means of transport, then we will send a limousine at 7:00, if you do not require the use of our vehicles, then be there by 7:15 at the latest. What shall I tell the master?"  
  
I glanced at my mum, she then nodded, "Tell him I'll come" I said, smiling " and that I'm looking forward to meeting his guests" Piddlesworth nodded and walked away. He then turned around  
  
"Will you be requiring a limousine?"  
  
"I suppose so, seeing as how I don't know where he lives"  
  
"Alright, be waiting outside at 7:00 then"  
  
"I will" He walked away and got into another limo. How many do they have? I entered the house and my mum followed. I then said the word that informed Hugo that mum was in the house, 'Hippo'  
  
"What did you say?" My mum asked, puzzled  
  
"Nothing much" I said quietly, as I dragged my mum into the front room  
  
Two hours later, I found all my belongings chucked out of my room, and that I am now being made to sleep in the front room. Apparently, Hugo deserves a proper bed after such a long flight. She's just trying to disguise the fact that she likes him better.  
  
My mum basically exploded with happiness when she saw Hugo. For goodness sake, we saw him pretty recently, it's not like he's missed that badly. Ok, so I'm jealous, if I went away for a while, my mum probably wouldn't even notice.  
  
Mum has been talking constantly for years, it seems, she won't shut up about his hair, it's not that big a deal. I'm now sitting in the shed, down the bottom of the garden; It's now kind of a sanctuary. I just sit here, being quiet and watching the spiders. At least I'll properly get away from her later; I need to get ready soon.  
  
By 6:30, my mum had finally shut up, I think that her throat got hoarse and Hugo was getting crushed from her constant hugs. I finally got a chance to go upstairs and enter my room. It looked so empty now; I went to the wardrobe and wondered what to wear.  
  
The 'guests' Enrique had didn't look like the sort of people to wear really posh clothes. So I won't either. Although I don't really know what Piddlesworth meant by 'party' I'll just wear something normal and look like an idiot if they're wearing posh stuff, but I don't care. People don't usually judge by what you wear, right?  
  
They were right on time; mum didn't even notice me go out the door, I don't know if that's a bad thing though. The journey took about 15 minutes; I sat all by myself in the back of the limo, feeling really stupid.  
  
We finally arrived, my suspicion about who the big house belonged to, was correct. It was Enrique's. I walked up to the gates, they were made of what looked like iron, but at closer inspection, seemed to sparkle, so I wasn't sure. They were very big and twirled around in intricate patterns.  
  
I glanced to the left and saw that the blimp was still resting in the nearby field. The driver got out of the car and pressed a buzzer next to the gates. They swung open and I followed him up the long path to the huge front door.  
  
He pressed another button and an un-seen force, probably automatic, opened the doors. The house was huge; at least 4 storeys high, with lots of windows, lights glowed from each of the windows except from the ones on the top floor. I entered through the big wooden doors and was met by a marble staircase and chandeliers. Impressive.  
  
The driver then led me down a long corridor filled with oil paintings glaring down at me from the walls. I glanced into the passing rooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, all the normal rooms in a house, just a bit bigger. I felt a little out of place.  
  
We eventually reached a door at the end of a corridor,  
  
"In here," The butler said, leaving me outside the door. I pushed it open. Inside the room were 8 people. There were the four I recognised from earlier and Enrique of course. Three other people were there as well, one had his feet up on the furniture, which another was giving a disapproving glance at. The third one was sitting talking to Enrique. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that they were all wearing normal clothes.  
  
"Hey Natalie, come in, make yourself at home," Enrique shouted over to me, and waved. I walked over to him and the other person. I sat down and Enrique introduced me to everyone, pointing to them in turn,  
  
"That's Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray over there, they were part of the blade breakers, but after the world championships, the team split up, but they're still friends. You know them already right? That's Johnny over there, with his feet up and Robert's the guy with the purple hair. We're all supposed to be a team, but we don't believe in that nonsense, oh and this is Oliver" He gestured to the person sitting next to him. Oliver? But isn't that a boys name? That person's a girl though. I'm sure of it. Maybe not then.  
  
The evening progressed quite quickly, we had a meal, which was not Italian, and it was bliss. Some of them have terrible eating habits, especially Tyson. He's a real slob. He was shovelling food into his mouth, with ketchup on everything of course. So did Max and Ray, Kenny spent most of his time scolding them, which they blatantly ignored.  
  
Johnny made no effort to eat and Robert sat there drinking tea. Enrique and Oliver were still talking, if I'd wanted to her endless banter, I would have stayed home. It got more fun later. I went with the 'blade breakers' and we went into the kitchen and sprayed squirty cream at each other. While the rest of them talked some more and drank tea.  
  
These guys are so much more fun than the rest of them; we had generally just squirted or threw anything at each other that we could find. I was laughing so much that I forgot where I was until during our tomato fight, Tyson broke a vase. It smashed as soon as it fell to the ground, it looked really expensive. We hurriedly debated what to do  
  
"Just hide it, they'll never notice, they have so many here," Max whispered as we stood in a semi circle to inspect the damage.  
  
"We should fess up," Ray said, looking worried, "Otherwise, when they find out about it later, we'll be in even more trouble"  
  
"Yeah, we might not be able to get any more great food" Tyson exclaimed, looking genuinely worried for the first time.  
  
"Well, what if we just run?" Kenny suggested  
  
"No good" I said, becoming more and more anxious  
  
"We piece it back together?" Max added  
  
"Too hard" We continued coming up with useless suggestions, until we just laughed it off as the suggestion became more and more useless and hid the pieces of china in a cupboard  
  
"They have so many cupboards, they'll never find it!" Tyson said as we hurried off, back to the room we started off in. It wasn't until 11:00 that I actually went home.  
  
We had just played kiddie games until that time, like hide and seek. These took ages because the house was so huge. The rest of them didn't join in, Enrique looked as if he wanted to, but the rest of them, especially Robert, looked very disapproving and complained about the noise. Oliver occasionally laughed, but soon stopped when Robert hushed him, he seemed to be the leader.  
  
When I got back home, after riding in the limo again, still laughing because of Tyson and Max's terrible karaoke singing to various songs, the house was quiet and very dark. I quietly made my way to the living room, so I wouldn't wake them up. I took a while to fall asleep, I was still thinking of Enrique's expression as he watched us run around and throw things.  
  
Maybe next time he has guests around, he won't invite those certain guests, and then he can join in and have some fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, please read and review, I promise the next chappie will come quicker, sorry about the delay. Aagh, I'm so tired, but I must persevere, what kinda gay word is that?  
  
Anyways, bye till next chappie,  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	6. Think he's gonna wanna start a fight

Bonjourno! Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews, its so kind of yous lot to bother to read my stories, it makes me feel happy to know that someone out there actually appreciates what I do rather than being RUDE. Hem hem. I read Harry Potter 5 in a day!!! Woo. I love it so much. I can't believe they died, they were my fave character, apart from Viktor of course 3 Viktor 3, anyways, listen to me rambling, I must get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade; well not yet anyway, I got lawyers working on it right about now..It will be mine! Sorry. *Hangs head in shame*  
  
Ok, so in this chapter, I kinda make up what lives off the Italian coast line, but don't kill me, I dunno what's there, I just made it up, it makes it more interesting than saying, there was a load of water, so don't tell me off, ok?  
  
So, story, hem hem..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6- Think he's gonna wanna start a fight  
  
After a month, everything was going smoothly. Everybody had settled down. Everyone was talking to me again at school, well, almost everyone, Hugo was still here, he had decided to stay longer than 2 weeks for unknown reasons, but there were a lot of hushed phone conversations involved, but he is yet to tell us why, oh, and I had my room back.  
  
It was summer now, the sun was frequently overhead and sales in ice creams went through the roof. I had recently been informed that I was going to go to the seaside. It was Enrique's birthday party, I have no idea when his actual birthday is because apparently he has about 7 birthday parties a year, so nobody can really be sure which is his real one.  
  
He had invited lots of people including all his guests he had at his house a month ago. There were going to be 20 of us in total. Rome isn't exactly near the beach, so we had to leave a day in advance and stay in Enrique's 'Seaside cottage', which is apparently more like a house than a cottage, do stuff like windsurfing and all that, then have the party and then go home.  
  
We were on our way now. I was sitting in our cheap blue car, staring out the window, watching the scenery flash by. I was frequently jolted about because Hugo isn't that good a driver. I would have preferred my mum to drive me, but she refused.  
  
We had left early in the morning, to get there on time, but we were still running late. I sighed as I rested my head on the back of the seat as I drifted slowly off to sleep.  
  
I was walking around my house; I saw an iridescent purple fog engulf all my friends one by one. I walked up to the top of the stairs, and peered over the edge, I saw more purple fog. I tripped, and I was slowly falling down until I was jolted awake.  
  
"We're here," Hugo said, turning around to face me while still driving,  
  
"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I shouted as the car swerved and I hit my head. "Don't they teach you that at the driving lessons?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Natty, I forgot" Hugo said, looking back at the road and driving straight into the driveway of the house. "Yeah this is it, Number 54 Bayview Close" I looked up at the sparkling white of the house and the bright red front door, they were still visible in the fading light, as it was getting quite dark.  
  
I got out of the car and took my small suitcase out of the boot. There were 3 other cars parked nearby and somebody I didn't know, with a big white scarf trailing after them, was just entering through the door.  
  
"Bye Hugo, see you soon," I slammed the boot shut and marched off to the front door. Hugo waved to me before he drove off. I got to the gleaming front door at the same time as Max, who looked exhausted.  
  
"Hey Max," I said, as he walked up  
  
"Hi Natalie, are you excited about this party? This is the first one I've been to. It's really great isn't it? I just flew from America to be here, I was visiting my mum. So I'm really tired. I hear Enrique's got lots of food. Tyson should be happy, and me too." He laughed and I pressed the doorbell.  
  
After about 5 minutes, somebody finally answered it.  
  
"About time too," I mumbled as we were shown in. The 'cottage' was large and airy, the ceiling was very high and it had a more homely feel than Enrique's other house. There was a loud noise coming from the garden and I dumped my bag in the hall with an assortment of other luggage, ranging from carrier bags to full-size leather suitcases. I followed Max out to the garden. I gasped as I saw the amazing view, the garden backed directly onto the beach down at the bottom. All you had to do was walk through a gate and you were there.  
  
There was a big red and white striped Marquee in the middle of the medium- sized garden. About 10 people congregated beneath it, with the rest of them scattered around the garden. It looked like nearly everyone had arrived. I had just about set foot in the garden and I heard Enrique shout out to everyone  
  
"Come on, it's getting late, we should get some sleep, or we'll be too tired tomorrow." Most people looked annoyed, as if they would have liked to stay out there for longer, but they all trudged inside. I waited to one side, so I could talk to Enrique.  
  
"Hi," I said, when everyone else had begun the task of finding where they could sleep tonight.  
  
"You made it, I was getting worried," he said, when everyone else had finally gone either upstairs or to another room downstairs where they were to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, well we were running a little late, my brother is hopeless with maps and we went in completely the wrong direction, so anyway, where am I sleeping? I don't really know,"  
  
"Oh yeah," Enrique grinned, "I'll show you," He then walked off upstairs; I picked up my now solitary bag and followed him. The stairs were quite narrow and I nearly tripped a few times, but I soon recovered. He led me to a room at the back of the house, facing the sea. It was simply furnished, with a small bed, wardrobe and adjoining bathroom. The room and the furniture was a cream colour, and the glow from the sun outside turned the walls a fiery orange.  
  
"You'll be sleeping here, this is one of the best views from the whole of the house, think yourself lucky you're not sleeping on the sofas like some of the others."  
  
"Thanks," I walked into the room, "It's so beautiful, I love the view. Well, goodnight." I turned to face Enrique  
  
"Yeah, goodnight, be ready to party tomorrow!" He walked out the room, closing the door after him. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
The next morning was hectic, 20 people were all trying to get up, eat and get ready, but it was almost impossible. Even though I woke up quite late, I discovered that the breakfast table was still pretty much intact, obviously, Tyson hadn't woken up yet.  
  
The sun bathed the beach in a warm glow as we all eventually made our way down to the golden sand one by one. At last, about half an hour after everyone else, Tyson came rushing down,  
  
"Sorry I'm late dudes," he panted, looking around at some disapproving faces.  
  
"Now that we're all here, we can have little fun!" Enrique said jovially as everyone stood round listening, "Check the board over there for what you're doing and we meet up for lunch at 1:00." He then walked off towards a dock, where some jet-skis were waiting. I went over to the board and tried to see over the crowd of heads. As it slowly thinned, I could see what I was doing first.  
  
The whole range of activities was so varied; it was more like a holiday camp than anything else, water-skiing, windsurfing, scuba diving, pedalos, boat rides (I assumed these were for the less-active people), canoeing and many others. I saw that I was scuba diving with 5 other people before lunch. The board said you were to make your way to the left and there would be a yellow hut with a speedboat outside, and sure enough, there was.  
  
When I reached the hut, I found out that the other people scuba diving were Ray, Johnny, the person I had seen earlier with the scarf and two people I didn't know, I assumed they were friends of Enrique's because they were speaking to each other in fluent Italian and didn't talk to anyone else.  
  
There was an instructor there, who explained everything, but I don't think anyone was really paying that much attention. I didn't really need to; I'd done scuba diving before. Ray had in the meantime, introduced me to the scarf-guy. He was called Kai; he didn't look as if he really wanted to be there and never really spoke, but kept glaring at Johnny.  
  
"Don't mind Kai, " Ray whispered to me, "He's a bit moody, but he's alright once you get to know him. For a while, he was happy, about a year ago I think it was, then I dunno, he just reverted back to his old ways. He's a grouch again."  
  
"Oh, he used to be on your team?" I asked  
  
"Well, yeah, we all used to be on a team, but we're not any more," Ray stopped talking there because the instructor started giving out our equipment and pointed out changing rooms.  
  
Soon, we were on the speedboat and gradually moving away from the coast. I couldn't help laughing when we all saw many people, especially the remaining blade breakers making spectacular falls from the water-skis. They then bobbed up and down in the water, laughing as well and waved at our passing boat.  
  
We reached far enough out that we wouldn't get hit by any other activities and were soon underwater after a quick reminder of what to do. The sea was a clear blue and the shafts of sunlight, which broke through the still rippling water on the surface, seemed to bring all the creatures to life. The brightly coloured fish swam in and out of sight in amongst the small water plants nestled in the bottom of craters. They all seemed to stay long enough for us to get a glance of them, but when we moved in for a better look, they swam off. The plants waved up at the little fish as they swished their tails from side to side to propel themselves through the water; it was a beautiful sight.  
  
After 15 minutes of swimming around, we re-surfaced and got back in the boat. I noticed Johnny shoving Kai back into the water when he was trying to get out and Kai retaliating later by purposely dropping Johnny's clothes into the sea. They kept making snide comments at each other and to tell the truth it was getting a bit tiresome after a while.  
  
A klaxon then went off, that was the signal for us to return back to the beach. The instructor then started the boat up, after retrieving Johnny's clothes and we sped back to main land, with Johnny and Kai at each other's throats the whole time.  
  
Lunch was quiet. There was a long table for food, but the majority of it had already gone, because we had arrived back later than everyone else had. Most people had already gone off to their next activities and we got stuck with the leftovers.  
  
After what was left of lunch, I went over to the board, now I was windsurfing. I had never done that before. I went to the blue hut on the far right and found Kenny, Enrique and three girls there.  
  
" 'Urry up!" The instructor shouted, "We 'aven't got all day y'know," I glared at them and sat down next to Enrique, who was ignoring Kenny. Kenny was talking about quantum-physics, and Enrique obviously wasn't interested in the slightest. He stopped staring into space with a glazed expression on his face to talk to me all the way through the explanation about windsurfing. I could have done with listening, but I didn't want to be rude.  
  
Windsurfing was actually a lot harder than I thought. We had to wear the wet suits again, and all of us got soaked within minutes, as none of us were really that good. It was so hard to stay on the actual thing. I noticed Enrique eyeing up the other girls a few times, he never gives up, does he? We had been out a few times, but I wouldn't say that I was Enrique's girlfriend yet, so I didn't say anything, but I just enjoyed myself and forgot about it.  
  
After what seemed like hardly any time at all, in fact it had been about an hour and a half, we had to go back to the beach. There were then a few hours until the actual party started; we could do whatever we wanted, as long as we were ready by 7. In the meantime, most people joined in games on the beach; we had to stop quite quickly though because other people soon gathered on the beach, mostly tourists. They soon began to complain when they tried to build sandcastles, or sunbathe and people running after the Frisbee crushed them. The group then split up, with the majority staying on the beach, but some going back to the house, to sleep and stuff.  
  
I was lying on the beach, half-asleep, when I heard someone call my name,  
  
"Yeah," I replied, without opening my eyes  
  
"Why are you all wet?" They asked  
  
"Huh? But I'm not-" I then felt a huge cascade of salty water drop on top of me. It was so cold. I sat up abruptly and spat most of the water out on the ground, to try and get rid of the disgusting taste, but I couldn't, it lingered in my mouth. I looked around and just saw someone running off to the house, carrying a bucket, but the sun obscured my vision, so I couldn't see who it was. I jumped up and raced after them, whoever it was, I would kill them.  
  
When I reached the door, it looked like somebody was already doing it for me  
  
"What did you do that for?" I heard an angry voice that I recognised as Enrique's, shouting.  
  
"Just a bit of fun," As I got closer, I saw Johnny standing in the garden, with Enrique blocking his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, very fun, for you maybe, don't do it again," Enrique looked very angry  
  
"You can't tell me what to do,"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not taking any orders from an Italian,"  
  
"Oh, really, well, maybe I don't want to talk to a Scot,"  
  
It got a bit ruder after that. After a while, they both were practically fuming and then they both advanced, with fists out. It was hard to tell who flew at whom first, but all I could see after a flurry of fists was Enrique break away with a steady flow of blood trickling down from his nose and Johnny falling back, hand held firmly over his eye. The stood back for a second, glaring at each other, then Johnny stepped forward again, Enrique did the same and they threw more punches at each other, mostly missing. It would have continued for longer, if Robert had not suddenly come up.  
  
"What's all this commotion, I could hear it all the way down on the beach, it's disturbing the-" he then saw who was fighting. "Johnny! Enrique! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Look at you, acting like commoners, with your noble upbringing, you shouldn't be acting like this. Stop it at once!"  
  
They broke away, each breathing heavily and looking angrier by the second. Johnny then stormed off down to the beach, with Robert in tow, complaining about how he acted. Enrique flopped onto the floor; I went over to him,  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked and handed him a tissue, which he help over his nose.  
  
"Ah, nothing, I always wanted to do that, after how Johnny acts all the time, you ok though?" I nodded, "Well, if he ever tries anything like that again, you tell me ok?"  
  
"Seriously, it's not that big a deal," I reassured him, "It's only a bit of water."  
  
"Yeah, well, you never can be sure with Johnny." He stood up, looking sullen all of a sudden. Enrique then went into the house, I assumed to his room. I glanced around, but everyone else went on as usual, as if they hadn't noticed the argument, but by the way they were whispering and pointing, I could tell that they had.  
  
By 7, everyone was sitting in the garden, waiting for Enrique, who hadn't showed yet. I had a sneaking suspicion he hadn't come down yet because of Johnny. But, sure enough, he did come out into the garden eventually. After saying a few words, which kept being interrupted by a loud fake cough, Enrique looked ready to murder, but he kept his cool and continued until everyone had moved away and was enjoying themselves. Music was blasting from a loud stereo and some of the tourists on the beach were even joining in the party once everyone had moved down to the beach.  
  
The night went on quite un-eventfully, everyone had a great time and the giant cake made most people whoop with joy at the sight of so much icing. After everyone had eaten as much cake as they could bear, we played games down by the sea, which may seem childish, now that I look back on it, but it was fun at the time.  
  
The highlight of the evening by far was when Tyson fell into his own trap that he had spent the evening building. Everyone laughed so much after that, and he couldn't get out as well.  
  
We all retired to bed at about 1 in the morning, so when everyone came to pick us up the next day, all most of us could do was grunt goodbye and fall asleep again in the car. I looked back at the house as we drove off and wished that I could have stayed there for much longer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you go, hope ya like it, next chappie soon, goody bye!  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	7. review me to get a title

Hullo reviewers, nice reviewers who'll give me lots of lovely reviews *hint hint*  
  
Yeah, so anyways, cut to the chase, I'm gonna finish this story soon, I'm getting tired of it, and yeah, so it's gonna end soon so I can start something else.  
  
Disclaimer- I am a tramp, I own zilch, well some stuff, but nada.  
  
On with the story, oh yeah, thanks for y'all's reviews. To the person who's name I cant remember who asked what the first chappie had to do with anything, well you're gonna find out now, well not precisely now, but later in the chappie k?  
  
Oh yeah, y'know they have Euros in Italy right? Well that's what I mean when I put an E instead of a $ or a £ ok? Cos I can't find a euro symbol on this keyboard o_O.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7- *Interlude* (Ok, so I can't think of chapter name, stoopid song has no more good lyrics, another reason for finishing this story quick)  
  
I yawned. It had been a long few days, and now I was so tired. Lucky, it was a bank holiday today, otherwise, I think I would have been too tired for school.  
  
The sky was growing steadily darker as the grey clouds took over the blue. Ugh, it was gonna rain again, maybe another thunderstorm. My cereal was getting soggy, but I wasn't too bothered, I was too engrossed in today's paper. I scanned the headlines, 'Fuel Shortage', 'Taxes rising', yet more celebrity marriages, until a small article caught my eye. 'Millionaire's mysterious death: Enquiry underway.' I bought the paper closer, so I could read the article:  
  
'Yesterday night, at approximately 9:47pm, the doctors who had arrived at the E8, 000,000 home of Mr. A. Giancarlo pronounced him dead.  
  
Giancarlo, where had I heard that name before??  
  
It has not yet been revealed the cause of death, but it has been suggested that it was not a natural death, but it is hard to prove anything at this early stage of a post mortem. Mr. Giancarlo was only in his 40s, and so had not yet written a will,  
  
But aren't you supposed to write a will..never mind, I suppose that he's a millionaire, so they think they can live forever, obviously not.  
  
but it is rumoured that he has left his fortune, to his 15-year-old son, who didn't wish to be interviewed at this point in time. We will have more on this case as it unveils.'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by my mum coming in, and I quickly busied myself with pretending to eat my by now, inedible cereal. I got up and CRASH! The bowl fell to the floor as I knocked it with my elbow, spilling half of it into my lap, in my hurry to leave,  
  
"Oh Sh-ugar," I changed word mid-sentence as my mum glared disapprovingly. I then cleared up the mess and went upstairs, taking the paper with me.  
  
As I lay on my bed thinking, the answer suddenly hit me, Enrique! I jolted upright and reached for my phone, no, I'd better not bother him now, it's better to go and check if he's ok in person, later, so I put the phone back down again and went searching for Pumpkin.  
  
Later, after lunchtime, once I had changed out of my cereal-soaked trousers, I decided to go see Enrique, I knew that he would probably be at the town centre. I walked up my path and turned into the street, I then tripped up on the uneven paving, falling to the floor, got up and turned to the left, to my surprise, I saw somebody standing there, Johnny. What was he doing here? How did he know where I lived?  
  
"Hey Natalie," he said with utmost confidence "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't look where I was going."  
  
"It's alright," I noticed that he was looking behind me, rather than at me, "is something wrong?" I asked, stepping to the side, I was really determined to get past now.  
  
He sidestepped me and blocked the path. "No, what's the hurry?"  
  
"I need to get somewhere, so if you'll excuse me," I tried to push past him, but he stuck his arm out.  
  
"If you're going to see Enrique, then I wouldn't bother, he won't answer the door to anyone, not even us." He looked down at the path with these words, "I know how he feels, losing a family member, but it hurts even more when you're close to them, and it's no excuse to." He broke of mid- sentence, then turned around and slowly started off down the street, shoulders drooping, dejected.  
  
I couldn't tell if he was being serious, or just wanted some sort of attention. Enrique had told me about Johnny before, about how he wanted all attention on him, and did anything to get it. He said that Johnny came from a large family, and struggled to get noticed, but I couldn't see how that was a problem for him, he was so confident and loud.  
  
"Wait," I said after he was about half way down the street, "How do you know about Enrique? It is him, right?"  
  
He turned around to face me, as I drew nearer, his face passive. "You read in the paper right?" I nodded, "Well, we got our ways of finding out. We were all there, but Robert and me went, Oliver was there most of the night, and he knows, but it's like he's disappeared. We can't get in touch with him, his father says that he's not at home, and so we don't know the full details."  
  
"Oh," I didn't know that the rest of them were so involved with each other's business, "well, I'm going to see him anyway," I then walked off, past Johnny, who this time, did nothing to stop me, but instead stared at the sky.  
  
The rain slowly dropped onto the pavement as I climbed the long road to Enrique's house, "Why does he have to live on a damn hill?" I grumbled as I trudged up the slope, watching the pavement and the steadying darkness of the concrete. The rain became harsher by the time I reached the top; it took a reasonable time considering how long the hill was.  
  
I reached the top and rang the bell, a voice buzzed over the intercom, "Who is it?" I couldn't tell who was speaking, the intercom distorted it.  
  
"Natalie Lierre," I answered and waited for a reply. The gates then swung open and I walked up the long pathway to the house. I reached the door and it swung open, Enrique stood there.  
  
He had a grin on his face but it didn't look quite right, it was hard to place exactly what it was but it just gave me the creeps. "Um, hi," I said, standing in the rain, hair dripping onto my face and shivering, my clothes sodden.  
  
"Come in," this was all he said, then turned and walked up the stairs. I was puzzled, but instinctively followed, not quite understanding why. I had been to his house before, but it seemed empty now, lonely, as if time itself had stopped. There was no noise from any of the rooms, just the sound of our footsteps on the stairs. It was freaky. I didn't speak, not wanting to be the one to break the silence.  
  
I followed him up 4 flights of stairs, until he reached one last set of stairs that looked like they went up to the attic. He turned to face me, his eyes alight, it was strange, there was a hint of madness in his glance, he didn't look normal, I could tell that there was something wrong.  
  
"I've got something to show you," He nodded his head towards the direction of the stairs. I nodded and followed him up the stairs, unbeknownst of why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hugo)  
  
"Hugo," I heard my mum call up the stairs, sighing I turned off my CD and trudged down the stairs,  
  
"What?" I asked grabbing a can of coke out the fridge,  
  
"Natalie's been gone an awfully long time, I think you should go and find her," My mum looked worried. I glanced out the window, it was pouring with rain and lightning illuminated the sky as thunder rumbled across it.  
  
"Mmmm, I'll go get her, don't you worry," I said, nodding, then I reached for the car keys and walked out the door, leaving my mum standing with the coke can in her hand.  
  
I drew my arm over my head as I ran for the car, trying not to get too wet. Where could Nat be? Oh I know! She's probably at the town centre, no, she'd be back by now, where else does she go?  
  
"Looking for Natalie?" I snapped my head around to see a boy standing on the pavement; he was completely dry, as if it weren't raining, but I couldn't see any means of shelter near him. I didn't reply, so he continued.  
  
"Well are you looking for her?" He looked angry, his eyes burning brightly, as he spoke  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" He stared on into the night, not answering, then he spoke 2 words,  
  
"Enrique's house," Then, he disappeared. I blinked, but he didn't appear again. What just happened? Ugh, my eyes must be going funny. I was puzzled, but I knew where Nat was, so I got in the car and started the engine and drove off as fast as I could, towards the house on the hill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okies! That was short, sorry. Any queries about what was going on, you can email me/put it in your review and I will gladly tell you. Thanks, next chappie's the last by the way, so enjoy it while you can! Mwahahahaha I'm so evil!  
  
You'll all be nice and give me lotsa nice reviews right????? Lots of cookies for the nicest reviewer, or a big basket of chocolate maybe.Or some nice lucky charms for the authoress *hint hint*  
  
Jolly ((~(^-^)~)) 


	8. End finally

Ok, last chapter now, so I can finish this story and start my new one mwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade, for now...  
  
Ok, this'll be short, so I can start my new story that I'll enjoy writing more than this.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm gonna use parts of the first chappie in this, y'know go into more detail, cos I'm cheap, Okies?  
  
Oh, and I'd like to give a very special thankful extra big huuuuuuge thanks to KBA who gave me a plot in this last chappie, so kind of her, but anyways yeah, this story has never had a plot by the way, until now thanks to KBA, so lets all give a big round of applause *finds out she is the only one clapping, mainly cos she's the only one there* Fine then, be like that, at least I'm grateful. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, *pauses for breath* Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, *cough* Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, SAUSAGE!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, btw in this chapter, Nat's wearing one of those tops, y'know a sleeveless one that does up at the back with erm, buttons or whatever, so later on, it'll make sense and hopefully nobody will get confused. (unlike the rest of the story, even I get confused, it has no plot o_O)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8- End. ( ok, so I'm uber cheap, but I can't think of a title, whaddaya want me to call it, I dunno, stabbi stabbi mebbs?)  
  
(Nat)  
  
It was dark.  
  
Very dark. As I walked up the stairs behind Enrique, I could feel myself shivering, so I draped my now soaking jacket, that I had been carrying, over my shoulders to try and keep warmer, it didn't make much of a difference.  
  
It was odd, there were strange vibes emitting from the attic and it smelt musty, and decaying, I could tell immediately that something was not right up there.  
  
When we reached the door, I noted that he had in fact locked it discreetly behind him as I entered. A warning signal went off in my head, get out of there, but this was Enrique, what was there to be afraid of?  
  
I glanced around the room, suspicious of my surroundings, there were 5 candles lighting the room, which cast eerie shadows into the darkest corners and I didn't want to know what was lurking there. There was a small window to my left and although the attic was large, I couldn't see what was going on, due to the lack of light.  
  
I looked around for Enrique, I could see him standing at one end of the room, by a large painting. I stepped cautiously towards him and the painting. I looked up at it; there were two pairs of identical blue eyes staring at me. I then noticed how much Enrique resembled his father. He had the same eyes, facial features, but his father's hair was greyer with a receding hairline and his face was sterner, and he looked so much more tired than Enrique. He had on an expensive looking suit, and a red cravat. A small dog stood at his ankles, gazing up at its master. It was a typical pose that they generally used for kings in the older paintings. Geez, he must be really full of himself to have that painted.  
  
He was sombrely gazing down from the portrait and it unnerved me. I stood next to Enrique, unsure of whether this was a good idea or not. As I stood there, he began to speak softly whilst gently slipping his arm around my waist; I stood still, not knowing what was the best thing to do.  
  
"That's my father," He said softly, stating the obvious, whispering so I had to strain my ears to hear him. "Do you think I look like him?" he then pulled me in closer, gently though, so I didn't notice, until he was standing right in front of me.  
  
"Um." I was unsure of how to answer, the manic look had not disappeared from his eyes, but it wasn't so pronounced now, "I guess so," I replied, not looking into his eyes as he drew me into a tight embrace.  
  
"He's dead you know," he whispered into my ear, stroking the back of my head. What was he trying to do? Get some sympathy? Well I wasn't feeling sympathetic; I just wanted to get out of here. He started mumbling again, I caught part of it,  
  
"I know they killed him.I had to get my revenge, they're always keeping things from me, I knew it was them the second they set foot in this house on Sunday, conniving little." He then broke off and continued stroking my head with his free hand; the other was wound around my waist, so that I couldn't move away. His free hand moved down, lower, until it reached the collar of my jacket, he slowly started to shift it, so it fell down my shoulders to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him, as he was fumbling with the back of my top,  
  
"I'm lonely," He simply replied, turning my head with his hand, "I need someone to keep me company, that's you Nat. Please stay." He drew me into a short kiss before I could object and continued with my top. I now understood what he was trying to do.  
  
"No," I said, looking up at him, my hands clenched in fists, " Let me go, please," He just smiled and continued, I was getting worried now, my heart was beating frantically.  
  
"But I'm lonely," he answered after a while, I attempted to twist around and run, but his grip was too strong, "Don't go, I need you here" I seriously doubted that.  
  
"No, let me go," I replied, more firmly, readying my fists, I knew that I had next to no physical strength, but I knew where it hurt to be hit.  
  
"Please don't leave," He was pleading with me now, his blue eyes seemed to grow larger, he was looking at me, but his hand was busy and I could tell that I would have to get away soon or things were going to get worse. I turned away from his stare, getting ready to run for it.  
  
"NO!" I shouted, changing my plan of action at the last second, and bought down my foot onto his with all my force. He was so shocked that he let go and I ran, as far away as I could get in the attic, doing my top back up as I went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Hugo)  
  
The rain was pounding down on the windscreen and obscuring my vision, the windscreen wipers weren't working quickly enough and to top it off, I had no idea where I was going. I had been told 'Enrique's house' but I didn't know whether it was my imagination, or reality, the person had disappeared almost as quickly as they had come.  
  
"Come on, come on," I urged the windscreen wipers on, even though I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. I peered out through the windscreen where the rain left spotted patterns on the glass. Driving along, I passed no cars on the road, maybe everyone was safe at home, and not out in a thunderstorm, What if Nat was? I'd better hurry up. I had decided to try this 'Enrique's house' but I couldn't remember the way and the constant rain wasn't helping.  
  
I was driving along, frantically peering out of the glass, when I saw a boy standing in the road, they had purple hair and they weren't smiling, but like the other person I had seen earlier, they weren't wet.  
  
I swerved to avoid them, and then stopped the car to see how they were. I got out and was instantly drenched within seconds, the rain fell down in sheets soaking me. I squinted through the darkness to see the person, then walked over to where they had been standing a few seconds ago, I noticed that it was the edge of a cliff. If I hadn't of swerved to avoid them, I would have gone straight across the edge. Oh God, I must either have a really good imagination, or this isn't just a coincidence.  
  
I walked shakily back to the car, thinking about the drop. I sat in front of the steering wheel, leaning my head on it to calm myself down, when I looked up, I noticed the person I saw earlier sitting in the back seat of the car, but when I looked in the rear-view mirror, I couldn't see them.  
  
"You're going the wrong way," They said, looking exasperated, it's left at the turning back there, not right." He sighed and his eyes grew cold all of a sudden, then he vanished also, making me jump. I slowly closed the car door, shook the rain from my eyes and turned the engine back on. Soon, I had gone to the left at the turning and was driving up a long hill, for what seemed like hours.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Nat)  
  
I sat, huddled in a corner of the room, where the ceiling gently sloped down, and there was the least amount of light. The window was near to me, about 2 metres away, I wanted to scream for help out of it and hope that somebody, anybody might hear, but amongst the thunder and the howl of the wind, I seriously doubted that I would be heard. It made no sense shouting from where we were anyway, the fifth floor, it wasn't like anyone could get up here quick enough and there probably wasn't anyone near here within a miles radius.  
  
I sat there, staying as still as I could. At first I couldn't hear anything, but then I heard slow footsteps, they were so faint it was hard to hear especially with the rain drumming on the roof, but I could still make them out, I knew then that he was coming this way, what could I possibly do?  
  
I watched the candles, I didn't know why, but they seemed to flicker malevolently at me, almost taunting in the way they happily danced around. I saw a candle being extinguished across the room from me, its smoke spiralling unhappily up towards the ceiling and settling there.  
  
"When all the candles go out, I'll find you," He declared, I heard him fall over and curse. I remembered my jacket that had been left in the middle of the floor and I hoped that was why he tripped over. I ignored his comment, not wanting him to know where I was.  
  
What could I possibly do? I was stuck in an attic with a boy I thought that I knew, who was bordering on psychotic. I decided to move; I was too near the window. This, I found out, wasn't as easy as I had thought. Another candle was extinguished much closer to where I was. I held back a gasp and retreated further into the corner.  
  
I could see very little, and I couldn't hear much either, I wasn't in the best of situations. I could just about see Enrique walking slowly past, and I shrunk back as far as I could. As far as I could make out, he was muttering to himself and pausing every few steps to peer into the darkness. I thanked my dark coloured clothes and stepped back as far as I could until he had gone past.  
  
"Natalie." I heard him call, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief and took a careful step forward, at that he seemed to pause, so I slowly withdrew my foot and stayed where I was, perfectly still. He then moved on, putting another candle out, I slid down to sit on the floor; I was smaller that way, harder to see. I had been sitting on the floor for some time now, and my legs were getting cramped, but I didn't dare move.  
  
So now there were 3 candles left, I was starting to get really worried now. I could hear small noises, in the darkness; my ears had become more alert. The creak of a floorboard, the whisper of wind, the soft calls of Enrique, a note of pleading in his voice, but at the same time, there was a hint of insanity.  
  
After what seemed like almost 10 hours of silence, a loud thunderclap resonated around the room, and I jumped, not expecting a noise so loud, as the rain had begun to recede and it was getting eerily quieter by the minute. I felt a small trickle of blood run down my face from my head, where I had hit it, on what felt like a nail sticking out of the wall. I wiped it off impatiently; there was no time for worrying about that now, but it continued to gush freely down my face.  
  
As the seconds ticked slowly by, I knew that I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here waiting for him to find me. I slowly edged along the floor, careful to never make more noise than necessary. I soon reached what felt like a chair and I was thankful for its protection. Now all I needed was something to protect my self with. I searched the floor; I found a dog toy, biros, a playboy magazine, used tissues and other hopeless things. My pockets also held similar useless objects. What could I possibly to do with a couple of tissues?  
  
I looked up from my pointless search and saw only one dancing flame, dammit, how was I going to get out of this? The last flame was a mere metre or two away from me, near to the window, and I knew that he would soon be returning to the spot. The it hit me, maybe he knew I was here all along, and was strategically planning to go to that candle last, I suddenly remembered how he had left that one out, and moved onto the next one, he must have known, damn. How could I be so stupid? I was in deep trouble now.  
  
What can I do? I had to think of something, and fast. I began another frantic search, not knowing quite what I was hoping to find. I suddenly found something hidden under the chair. I picked it up. Unfortunately, I had just picked up the blade of a knife. It created a deep wound in my palm. It hurt so much, I felt dizzy, my vision went blurry. I shook myself and quickly wiped my palm on my skirt, and I felt the blood seep through the cheap denim.  
  
A knife? I wasn't expecting that, people didn't usually just keep sharp items in their lofts. Why did he need a knife? No need to ask questions now, I had a weapon, and I was grateful for it.  
  
A chill breeze came from the open window and blew the last candle out. I watched the smoke spiral out of the window, free. Why couldn't the window be a little larger? I heard him cry out in triumph. I heard his slow footsteps walking towards me, it seemed to take forever, everything was in slow motion. Questions raced in my kind, decisions seemed inevitable but I had no idea what to do, and time was running out.  
  
A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the room, I could see him and he could definitely see me. He lumbered forwards, arms out-stretched, with an insane grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, you know you want me" he sneered. Why did I ever agree to this?  
  
The light disappeared again, but traces of it seemed to linger because I could still faintly see his outline. And although I knew he was there, it didn't stop me shivering with fear with every step he took, coming slowly closer. I could hear him, he was cackling. Why was he doing this? What could possibly change a person this much? Or maybe he was like this all the time and I was too blind to see it.  
  
I gripped the knife in my hand, it pressed against my wound, making me feel light-headed, but it was my only chance to get out of this mess. What was I thinking? Surely this was illegal, but so was shutting someone in your attic and.he interrupted my thoughts when I realised that Enrique was within a metre of me. I stood up now, not wanting to be at a disadvantage, but slowly and shakily, I had never been so unsure of what I was doing. Loud thumping noises seemed to be coming from both my heart and the other side of the room.  
  
He came closer; his face was barely an inch from mine. I could see him clearly despite the darkness, I was petrified. I took one last deep breath and thrust the knife forward with the most strength that I could muster.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, and then I heard a loud thump and the lighting then came back on as the door was thrust open. I gasped. Why did the lights have to come back on now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Hugo)  
  
I tumbled into the room after desperately ramming into it in a vain attempt to open the locked door. I had decided after a while that simply hitting the door wasn't going to make it open, and so I took up attacking the lock with anything I could find lying around, including a couple of expensive looking statues, they had smashed, but had done the job. Once I fell into the room after finally breaking the lock, the light automatically flicked on. I was surprised to say the least.  
  
I scanned the room and over to my right, I saw Nat. She was standing very still, tears running down her face, mixing with blood from a cut on her head. I followed her gaze and saw Enrique lying flat on the floor. A golden- handled knife protruded from his chest, so close to his heart I couldn't tell if it had pierced it. There was a gradual stream of blood was pouring from his wound and his face was wide eyed, just staring at the ceiling. It was horrible.  
  
I watched him carefully and from this distance I couldn't tell if he was still breathing. I slowly rose and cautiously walked over to where Nat was.  
  
".Natty?" I said after hesitantly approaching. She turned to face me, tears silently falling down her face, then without a word, just dropped her head onto my shoulder. "What happened?" I asked tentatively, not sure whether I should have asked yet, but it was important to know.  
  
"He tried to.he did." She broke off after attempting to string sentences together. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"It's ok," I reassured her, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder, she looked at me again, then at Enrique, then looked away, as if embarrassed.  
  
"I'll have to go phone someone, an ambulance," I said gently, after a while, she simply nodded and detached her head from my shoulder, then stood, holding her hand awkwardly, I then noticed the deep cut she had on her palm. I handed her a tissue, and she nodded her thanks, poor Nat, her throat seemed to have closed up, because she wasn't speaking, just nodding and crying.  
  
"I'll go find a phone, stay here ok? I'll be back as soon as I can." She simply stared at Enrique, so I made for the door, looking back at her before running down all the flights of stairs to reach the phone I had seen near the bottom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Nat)  
  
I wanted to tell Hugo to stay, but I couldn't bring myself to speak, I was too ashamed. I should have said, or made some indication, for him to stay with me, but it was too late. I had made a mistake.  
  
I was left in the room, and I knew what was coming next. He was alive, I knew as soon as I saw him, lying there. I knew that the knife hadn't gone in too deep, I knew, I could tell as soon as I thrust it in. his eyes kept wandering and his hand was twitching, his chest rising and falling so gently it was almost impossible to tell. He was waiting for the opportune moment, waiting for Hugo to leave. I couldn't bear to look, and turned away.  
  
"Nice try," This was all I heard, he spoke some more, but I was trying not to listen, he was going to pull it out, and I didn't want to see. I turned after the horrible noise had subsided and saw him sitting up straight, holding the knife in one hand, his wound with the other. I was shocked, how could he possibly sit up now? He then stood up, slouching a little, breath shuddering and jagged but standing up nonetheless. My breath caught in my throat, it was impossible. I had no time to wonder though, he was stepping towards me, I was frozen in fear.  
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Aren't you going to scream perhaps? At least call for your brother?" His voice was taunting, and he was getting closer again, it was like déjà vu all over again. I simply stared ahead, not speaking. I couldn't say anything and if I could bring myself to speak, I definitely couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Like before, he was right in front of me, but this time, he held the knife. I closed my eyes and looked down. I didn't want to see. I didn't care any more; at least if he killed me, I would never have to live with this memory. To my surprise, I felt his lips touch mine and he drew me into a short kiss, I was too shocked to object and wondered why he didn't just get it over with, why cause more suffering?  
  
"I couldn't hurt you, you know that right Nat?" He asked me, tilting my chin up so I looked at him, "but it looks like you can find it in yourself to hurt me, what's with that?" He asked, gazing into my eyes, I tried not to blink, but my eyes watered and I looked down, not meeting his gaze, I couldn't. His hands were on my shoulders and the knife was grazing the surface of my skin, creating a small cut. His eyes darted to my shoulder, and he quickly removed his hand with the knife, muttering sorry.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" He asked, looking concerned, I hadn't seen that look in his eyes for ages and it scared me, oddly. I tried to answer, I did, but my throat felt constricted and I couldn't force any words out. His eyes flickered with anger when I yet again didn't answer him, but they returned back as before after he studied my face.  
  
"Can't talk huh?" His words were slightly slurred, as if nearing un- consciousness; he did lose quite a lot of blood after all, even if the wound wasn't that deep. I nodded miserably, waiting for the knife to come plunging into my back, I could see his arm, slowly moving round, looking as if he was going to hug me, but I knew better. I was waiting for it, first he would continue with his 'nice act', then it would come, I wasn't entirely stupid.  
  
"Y'know, when I first saw you, I knew." I looked up enquiringly, wondering what he was going to say, " I knew you were in league with them," I felt his arm stiffen and I knew any minute now.  
  
I could run, I could run downstairs and get away, but then I would have to live with this memory forever, no, it was better to get it over and done with. He faltered, swaying slightly, noticing that I had not made any attempt to move, then probably deciding that was a better thing, continued.  
  
I could feel his arm coming down in a graceful arch, I could hear the air particles moving away, and I could see the madness back in his eyes. Then it was over so quickly I hardly knew what happened, I was on the floor within seconds, blood seeping through my top and closed my eyes, waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat up in bed, stiff, but safe. It had been 2 weeks now and I was feeling slightly better, but nothing much had improved. My back still ached and reporters wouldn't leave me alone. The sheets were stiff and the air sterile. The hospital smelt like anti-biotics, which was a smell I had become accustomed to now; they were pumping them into me 24/7.  
  
I looked down at the article in the paper that lay on my lap. It was one in a series of stories, a life story if you want to call it that, with all the details on the events at the house, and a number of made up facts about me mainly since I wasn't available for interviews, but the true bit was what I was reading now.  
  
'On the night of October 4th, a number of strange goings-on happened at the residential Giancarlo mansion. At approximately 9:47 pm, Mr. A. Giancarlo was found dead; it was thought that he died a few hours before, but the cause of death is still unknown. 7 days later, in the grounds, 3 bodies were found, all male, one of slim build, one stocky and the other tall, suffering from blows to the head and knife wounds to the neck, temples and chest. Their identity has not yet been confirmed, their bodies were decomposed when discovered, which led to beliefs that they had died before that, possibly on the 5th. They are thought to have been close friends of Mr. A. Giancarlo son, Enrique.  
  
He was also found in the house, in the attic on the 5th, unconscious with light wounds and a girl of 15 was also found, unconscious, and with much more serious wounds. It is unknown what exactly went on, because both people are still in hospital and un-available for questioning. A trial will be arranged for a later date. Although an 18 year old was found in the house as well, he didn't seem to have any connection with the events, apart from being the girl's brother, and was the one who called the ambulance in time.'  
  
I put down the paper as it began to describe the events, not wanting to remember. I just wanted to get back to normal.  
  
"Umm miss?" A nurse came in, carrying a tray, "There's someone here to see you,"  
  
"They're not a reporter right?" I was tired of reporters, always knocking at my door and asking infinite questions.  
  
"No, it's your brother," I nodded and Hugo walked in, I hadn't seen him in ages and to tell the truth, he looked terrible. He tentatively stepped across the gleaming tiles of the floor and sat in a chair next to me.  
  
"Hiya," I said, sitting up a bit higher in bed. Causing the newspaper to fall to the floor. He picked it up, and put it back on the bed.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Alright I guess, just a bit sore,"  
  
"Well, at least you're alive, seriously, when I went back up there and saw what he did to you, I was so angry, I-" he broke off and looked up at me, his hands were clenched in fists and Hugo looked really upset, "but you don't want to talk about it," He said sheepishly and looked down.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry, I want to know,"  
  
"No, I should go,"  
  
"Don't go you idiot, I'm not upset, stop acting all sad, it's not your fault,"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the one who left you,"  
  
"I don't care alright!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." Hugo became more relaxed after that and we just chatted for a while, carefully avoiding the subject of Enrique. When it was time for him to go, visiting hours were nearly over, I just had one question that I needed to ask him.  
  
"How did you know I was there?"  
  
"What?" He turned, as he was about to walk out the door  
  
"How did you know where I was? I didn't say where I was going, so how did you get to Enrique's house?"  
  
"Oh, well it was kinda weird. Mum told me to go look for you, so I walked out the door, not knowing where to go, there was a boy there, he told me where to go."  
  
"What did he look like?" I sat forward, ignoring the pain it caused.  
  
"Umm, well he was wearing a bandana and his hair was kinda red and this tall," He held his hand above his head to show the height. "Oh and he wasn't wet even though it was raining, "Could it have been Johnny? But I had seen him earlier outside home; he couldn't possibly stay there all that time, could he? My thoughts were interrupted by Hugo, who continued.  
  
"Then when I was driving, I went the wrong way, but I didn't know that, and someone was standing in the road, so I swerved to avoid them, then they disappeared and were in the car. They said to go left and so I went back and turned the right way." He noticed me opening my mouth to ask what they looked like, but answered it before I could ask, "His hair was purple and he looked really serious," I cast my memory back, was it Robert? It couldn't be, it's too coincidental.  
  
"Then when I finally got to the house, y'know the roads really long? Well, I didn't know where you were, so I started to look down the bottom of the house, the dining room was a mess, it looked like something strange had gone on there, the curtains were all torn down, the chairs upturned and there was blood on the table cloth."  
  
He paused, before continuing, " I went to the kitchen after that, it was equally messy, stuff upturned and I knew it was hopeless, I would never find you. I looked round and there was another person, it was getting freaky by now. They were shorter than the other two, green hair I think, and he had the same look in his eyes, kinda not there, if you know what I mean. Anyway, they said to go upstairs to the 5th floor and then I just ran straight there, and you know the rest."  
  
I sat there, and looked down at the paper again, re-reading the part on the bodies discovered.  
  
'7 days later, in the grounds, 3 bodies were found, all male, one of slim build, one stocky and the other tall, suffering from blows to the head and knife wounds to the neck, temples and chest. Their identity has not yet been confirmed, their bodies were decomposed when discovered, which led to beliefs that they had died before that, possibly on the 5th. They are thought to have been close friends of Mr. A. Giancarlo son, Enrique. '  
  
Oh God, it's not them is it? What he was saying before, about how he knew they did it, how it's their fault, about his father's death? No, it can't be true. I looked at it again, the descriptions fitted, slim, that's Oliver, stocky, Johnny and tall that would be Robert. No, it can't be. It would explain a lot though, but it can't be true, it just can't. He's not a murderer. I then painfully recalled the events of the 5th, thinking about it, then what Hugo said, no, I won't believe it, I have to ask him.  
  
What am I saying? I can't go near Enrique, he could turn again, and it wasn't safe, sure he was a little mad, but not murderous? The more I thought about it, the more it made sense, so I closed my eyes and tried not to think, eventually falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1 month later)  
  
I was allowed out of hospital today, along with all the information about the 5th. Since I had been deemed able to answer questions, there had been a constant flow of queries and accusations. I found that not all the press thought I was innocent enough to be freed without charges and were quite nasty about how the trial had gone earlier that week.  
  
I didn't care though, I was free and they couldn't do anything about it. The story stormed the papers and news again, since they had finally got around to finishing the case. I was afraid to read the papers, knowing what I would find, but I was encouraged by one of the nurses, I opened it to the page I needed and their faces stared back at me.  
  
It was a large, happy picture in the centre of the page, back when they were a team. 'The Majestics' as they had been called were standing outside a coliseum, the sunlight glinting off their armour. Johnny looked slightly sulky, and was edging away, but the others were smiling, even Robert, and waving at the camera. On the steps of the coliseum, you could see the blade breakers as tiny specks in the background. They all looked so happy and friendly.  
  
I smiled, it was a lovely picture. The article about them started off all right, but got a bit morbid near the end with descriptions of their deaths and an obituary about some of them, saying the things they had done and why it was tragic to lose them. There were quotes from their relatives and friends. There was a section near the bottom from all the teams they had ever faced and they all said something about them, the blade breakers being the longest of course. In total, the whole article, with pictures, took up 4 pages. I closed the paper, and got up, it was time to leave.  
  
Later, I was in the car, after wrestling our way through the press, I was sitting by the window, musing. The great expansive fields flickered past as our car moved further away into the countryside, we were moving again, my mum hadn't told me, but I could tell by the fact that there were suitcases in the trunk and the luggage was up to my knees.  
  
As I watched the fields, sheep and clouds rush by, a lone tear trickled down my cheek, I wasn't sad, I was happy, I was going away, but I couldn't help it. As the countryside zoomed past, I cried for the Majestics and I cried for Enrique.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cha! I FINISHED!!!! Finally, woohoo!!! Hope ya liked it, it was extra long (well for my usual chapters), and I better have explained everything, cos I can't be bothered to change it!!!  
  
Bye, it was nice reading this, and so great of yous lot to review me, it makes me soooooo happy ^-^  
  
Enrique- yeah, well why did I have to be a psycho?  
  
Johnny- Why was I even in this?  
  
Robert- Why did I act so uncouthly?  
  
Oliver- And why did I have to be dead?  
  
Jolly- Ummm gotta go *runs of, being chased by angry Majestics (or the traffic light team as I call them)*  
  
Bye!!! Thanks for reading. See yas soon!  
  
Jolly ((~(^-^)~)) 


End file.
